I've watched you from afar, and now you're in front of me
by imaklutz
Summary: I always watched him from a far. Behind walls and shelves, peeking in between books, watching his every move. I'm basically what you call a stalker. (Fluff!) Saga x Ritsu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, so here's a new Fanfic.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **Saga x Ristu _Yaoi! (BoyxBoy)_**

 **I do not own _Sekaiichi Hatuskoi!_**

* * *

 _This is based on when they we're still in school (before they had their jobs) there's not much of a conflict in this Fanfic, so this is just going to be full of fluff! Sorry if it's badly written._

* * *

 **Ritsu's P.O.V**

I always watched him from a far. Behind walls and shelves, peeking in between books, watching his every move.

I'm basically what you call a stalker.

Everyday in the library between shelves, my face buried in a book with a little of my eye peeking and staring at the door, waiting for him. Saga Masamune.

He has his own spot in the library, he would read books all alone but end up falling asleep.

And while he slumbers, I would slowly, gingerly take his book and memorize the title.

Before he wakes up, I would return the book the way it was when I took it and quickly run away.

He's a loner who has his own spot in the library. Yet he's very popular with the girls. He would get confessions everyday.

But I'm not different from those girls, because the first time I've ever seen him, I fell instantly. I mean, he's really good-looking, he's got that mysterious atmosphere, and his eyes are gorgeous.

One Sunday morning, my whole world changed completely.

I was in the library, looking through all of the books Saga already read. There was this one particular book that Saga liked, and it was on the highest shelf. On my toes I tried to reach the book, stretching my arm as wide as I could.

Then all of the sudden, without noticing a larger hand reached for the same book that caused our hands to brush against each other.

I flinched and looked beside me. It was him, the person I fell for. Saga Masamune.

I could feel my fave heat up, I brought my hand to my chest and felt my heart thump.

And without thinking, I looked down and exclaimed, "I'm Ritsu!"

I slowly looked up and saw his eyes were wide, his hand froze reaching for the book. He slowly put his hand down and said, "I'm Saga. Saga Masamune." In a low cool voice.

I felt my heart stop, and quickly looked down and stared on the floor.

It's the first time I've ever met eyes with him.

I see him everyday and yet this is the first time I've ever seen his whole face clearly.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, everything froze, time stopped and the wind blew hard. A sudden tightness on my chest made me want to say something.

An those words were, "I-I'm in love with you!" I closed my eyes tight, it was embarrassing but I had to say it before I lose my chance.

I couldn't look at him because of my embarrassment. It was awkwardly silent.

It was only the two of us left in the room.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my head. I looked up and found his eyes staring into mine. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, I'm not sure if it's from embarrassment or extreme happiness. I don't know anymore, I'm all messed up inside.

He still wasn't saying anything, it made me uncomfortable and anxious. Saga removed his hand from my head, "I know, I'm w-weird and t-that y-you wouldn't like me but...I'm in love with you!"

I didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable as he already is, I decided to just escape. I quickly ran but suddenly I felt a warm hand grab mine. I swiftly turned around and before I could even blink, I was held tightly, Saga's arms wrapped around me.

I was startled, "U-umm..." I automatically wrapped my arms around him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." He pulled away, "I've never gone out with a guy before, but I can try..."

Saga Masamune, my first crush, I've been stalking him for a year now. And from this day forwards I won't be able to sleep cause reality is so much better than my dreams now.

* * *

 **Okay so that was that. O.O Umm I hope you guys liked it, I'll be updating the next chapter, maybe in a few hours if possible, if not then, on Saturday.**

 **So, I was wondering, where are you guys from? and Which country are you guys staying in at the moment? I currently live in Qatar, it's in the Middle East.**

 **Alright, let me know on the reviews, and I want to apologize for not updating for sooo loongg cause *excuses* *excuses* I've been really really busy at school, and I've been super stressed. So I couldn't really do anything.**

 **This Fanfic won't be too long, so I'll start to write a new Fanfic, so let me know on the reviews or dm me, which pairing would you like me to do next?**

 **Alright so I hope you enjoyed that, and see you guys on the next chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

 **This is going to be a short one. Maybe.**

 _ **P.S This is very similar to what happened in the anime, let's just say I tried to re-create it a little bit.**_

* * *

 **Ritsu P.O.V**

The next day, I didn't get to much sleep and I woke up too early. I wanted to get to school early. And as soon as I arrived I went straight to the library.

I was too early when I got to school, the library was empty and open. I put my bag down on a chair and grabbed the book Saga-senpai was reading the other week.

Don't get me wrong, I don't just read the books Saga-senpai has already read. My goal is to read all of the books in the library.

After a few minutes I heard the door opened and closed. I stood up from my chair and quickly ran towards the door, "Saga-senpai!" I could feel my cheeks heat up as he stare at me with wide eyes.

"Ah...Good morning..." Saga calmly greeted.

"G-good morning, you're early today!" I smiled brightly, I'm so happy to see him.

"You're such a stalker, you even know what time I usually come to school?" Saga quietly chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I felt my heart stop as he walked towards the chairs and put his bag down next to mine, "H-he touched me...again..." i thought to myself. I could feel my face go red, I touched the place he touched, It's so warm.

"Ritsu." Saga exclaimed.

"Ah, y-yes?" I jumped and quickly went to the shelf he was standing at, "He said my name..." I thought.

"Do you want to hangout today?"

"Huh...?"

"Wanna go out with me?" he repeated "After school."

Go out? I'd love to...but I have private lessons after school. "I'm sorry, but I can't today..."

"Oh, maybe next time." He turned and looked at the shelf again, taking his eyes off me.

"I-i'm sorry..." I stared at the floor.

"No worries." I saw his feet turn and walk back to his seat, I was pretty sure that he was gonna run his fingers through my hair. But he didn't.

"Senpai? A-are you upset...?" I walked over to my seat.

"Hm? No." Saga didn't even look up. He didn't take his eyes off of his book.

"B-but I can cancel my plans after school if you want..." I suggested.

"No, I don't want to bother you."

Still not looking up from his book. "N-no, really if you want I can, It's alright!"

"Ritsu. It's fine." I could hear the annoyance from his voice. I didn't want to annoy him so I just went quiet and read until it was time for us to go to our classes and depart.

as I was about to leave the library, Saga-senpai called out to me. "Ritsu, after school, I'll be here waiting."

And then he left.

 **XXXX**

After school, I was on clean up duty and I worked really slow, I hope Saga-senpai is still in the library waiting for me.. But I doubt it.

I grabbed my things and quickly went down to the library. "Senpai!" I panted as I opened the door.

Empty.

There was no one in the library but me and the books neatly piled on desks.

"I'm too late." I thought sadly. I went out of the campus and began to walk.

There's this place I really wanted to go to, maybe I can go and stop by there and waste time.

I went straight to the shopping district.

 _-Shopping District-_

From afar I watched people go in and out of that mysterious fast food restaurant. I really want to go in there and try the food.

I slowly walked towards the restaurant, breathing and panting hard. I'm not used to places like these, that's why I'm very nervous.

I stopped by the entrance and glanced around, looking inside and out of the fast food restaurant.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder causing me to jump, I was startled. "Wah!"

"Calm down, it's me." Saga calmly said, "What are you doing here?"

Saga dragged me inside and forced me to take my order, "Umm, Senpai...Can you choose for me...?"

We sat down with our food, "so? What are you doing here? I thought you had something to do today?" senpai looked at me weirdly "Don't tell me this was your plan, to creepily stalk other people in public places."

I unwrapped my burger with wide eyes and then answered his question, "N-No...after school I usually have private tutoring lessons. I was going to tell you that I cancelled my plans for today, but you already left when I was going to."

"Oh...I told you I was going to wait for you in the library after school, but you didn't come so I assumed you left."

"I was on cleaning duty, I work really slow. S-so I finished late...I'm sorry..."

"You could've called me!"

"I don't have your number, so I decided to go here."

Senapi unwrapped his burger and I took a bite from mine, "Woah!"

"What?" Saga-senpai asked as he took a bite from his burger.

"It tastes so good!" I took another bite, with stars in my eyes.

"You seriously have never had this kind of food?" Saga asked surprised, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nope, I wasn't allowed. I'm only allowed to eat food our chef makes." I continued to munch on my food.

"Typical rich guy." Saga rolled his eyes.

"How about you senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you eat these stuff often?"

"Yeah, my parents aren't really home often so I'm always alone. No one cooks for me, I can't cook. My mom leaves me some money to spend that's all."

"Oh..."

I didn't know senpai was so lonely.

There was an awkward silence, I drank from my soda, then suddenly senpai announced, "This is a date you know."

"What?!" I choked and blushed, Saga chuckled. He's so cute.

I was happe that I got to spend this day with Senpai.

I could feel him stare at me as I crunch on my food, I couldn't bring myself to look up 'cause I get flustered and my face goes red.

A few minutes we spent times talking and then we went on our way. I had so much fun.

I'm falling much deeper for him, my heart is over flowing with happiness.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you guys liked it. I'll update as soon as I can for the next chapter.**

 **Is there anyway for us to communicate? So you guys can be updated on what's going on with my schedule so you guys know when I'm free and can update...or something? O.O**

 **Anyways, I have a Wattpad account and at the moment, I've used it to just read stories and haven't really started any stories, do you guys have any suggestions? Thank you (:**

 **So...How are ya?**

 **Umm so...Have a great day guys and review! It makes my day somehow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, new update yay!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying it so far,if you have any suggestions about the plot, cause I'm having troubles figuring out what's gonna happen in the story, I want you guys to suggest me stuff..**

 **Anyways Enjoy Chapter 3**

* * *

 _There was an awkward silence, I drank from my soda, then suddenly senpai announced, "This is a date you know."_

 _"What?!" I choked and blushed, Saga chuckled. He's so cute._

 _I was happy that I got to spend this day with Senpai._

 _I could feel him stare at me as I crunch on my food, I couldn't bring myself to look up 'cause I get flustered and my face goes red._

 _A few minutes we spent times talking and then we went on our way. I had so much fun._

 _I'm falling much deeper for him, my heart is over flowing with happiness._

* * *

At the end of the day, Saga-senpai gave me his number. As I walk on my way back home, I can't stop staring at my phone screen, I keep repeating the numbers inside my head. My face is starting to hurt 'cause i'm smiling too much.

"Should I text him?" I asked myself suddenly, "No no I shouldn't, he'll think I'm too clingy."

I reached home and quickly collapsed on the bed, still have my phone in my hand.

I closed my eyes and rest for a moment, suddenly I heard my phone go off and vibrate. I quickly opened my eyes and checked my phone. I've got a new message.

It's from Saga.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I opened the message and read it out loud.

 _(the message says)_

 ** _From Saga:_**

 _Did you get home safely?_

I smiled from ear to ear, I'm so happy he thought about me.

 ** _From: Ritsu_**

 _Yes I did. And you?_

 _to be honest I was having second thoughts about sending you a message first._

I waited for a minute, and got the reply.

 ** _From: Saga_**

 _Yes, I got home safely. Although I think I'm safer outside the house._

 _Why were you having second thoughts?_

 ** _From: Ritsu_**

 _Why are you safer outside your home? That's weird :)_

 _And I just thought that maybe i'm annoying you._

I rolled around the bed, waiting for his reply. Still smiling, I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

 ** _From: Saga_**

 _You can talk to me whenever you want. Text me anytime it's fine. You're not annoying me._

He didn't answer my question. But I let it go and decided to just talk about random hings. I knew he didn't want to talk about his family.

 ** _From: Ritsu_**

 _Goodnight! xx_

I went and prepared to go to bed and sleep happily. Then suddenly I felt my phone vibrate again.

 ** _From: Saga_**

 _Goodnight...sweet dreams._

I felt my face heat up and I smiled. My heart feels light and warm.

 _-Morning-_

I went to school with flowers around the background and everything looks pink.

After we talked all night, I had the best sleep ever, even though I found it hard to fall asleep.

I never texted or let alone talked to anyone for that long.

I was spacing out so much that on our way to the assembly hall, I saw Saga and I accidentally bumped into a wall.

I saw him smile and laugh, it made my heart flutter. Seeing him smile, laugh, and look at me made me happy. Just getting to talk to him makes my day.

* * *

 **Hello there, Did you guys like their little text messages ;) tell me if you guys want more of those.**

 **I decided that I'll be updating every Saturday, since that's the only day I'm free.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes, I don't really get to check everything once I upload it.**

 **Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions just tell me and I'll make sure I do something about it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright, I have a question, and guys, tell me your honest opinion.  
**

 **I'm writing a smut Fanfic, don't know who's gonna the pairing, but...how about bdsm? Daddy kinks? Kinks? Am I allowed to do that or nah?**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOHOO CHAPTER 4! This one is earlier than planned but oh well.**

 **Alright this one is full of fluff, just fluff.**

 **The whole Fanfic will be anyways, so... Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I never texted or let alone talked to anyone for that long._

 _I was spacing out so much that on our way to the assembly hall, I saw Saga and I accidentally bumped into a wall._

 _I saw him smile and laugh, it made my heart flutter. Seeing him smile, laugh, and look at me made me happy. Just getting to talk to him makes my day._

* * *

 **Ritsu's P.O.V**

At the end of the day Saga and I hanged out at the library. During our little date the other day we found out that we enjoy reading books from the same authors.

"Our little date..."I blushed at the thought.

"Ritsu, oy!" Saga gently chanted as I got out of my trance.

"Y-yes...?" still blushing.

"we have to go, school's closed."

We picked up our bags and went out to the entrance.

"Ritsu." Saga said as we continued to walk "Come over today."

"T-to your house?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, you don't want to?"

"N-no, no I want to, I would love to go!" I suddenly shouted, I got over excited.

I felt my body stiffen as millions of thoughts started to flow into my head. I could feel my face heat up down to my neck.

"Woah, Ritsu steam is coming out of your head. Calm down." He chuckled.

I couldn't form any words and continued to walk along next to him.

After a few more minute, we arrived at his house. He unlocked the door, let me in and start to remove our shoes.

"Pardon the intrusion," I said as I removed my shoes and putting on a slipper.

Saga lead me to the living room, to only be welcomed by an adorable cat. Saga knelt down and pet his cat.

"Uwa, kawaii~!" I squealed and knelt down next to him to pet the cat as well "What's his name?"

"Sorata." Saga gently said. He stood up and slowly ruffled my hair. Then he made his way onto the couch.

I continued to play with Sorata for a couple of minutes.

"Are you just gonna sit there, and play with the cat?" Saga grinned.

I stood up leaving Sorata on the floor and chuckled. I sat down at the other end of the couch next to Saga, "W-what are we going to do?"

I looked down the floor and watched my feet rub against each other, as I placed my hands on my lap.

It was awkward, silent, all I can hear is the cat licking himself clean and my own breathing.

suddenly, I felt the couch move a bit, and the gad between senpai and I was filled, by Sorata.

I narrowed my eyes, slowly turned my head and looked at the cat. I was about to reach for Sorata and pet him, but someone stole my thunder.

Saga's hand rested on Sorata's fluffy head. He caressed its soft fur and the cat liked it. I can tell by the way it was purring.

"S-senpai, y-you like cats huh?" I asked feeling less tensed.

He shrugged, "I guess, they're quiet and they seek love. I guess I have so much to give."

I stared at Saga as he stared at the cat full of affection, I didn't know what I was doing, he was so cute I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Saga looked at me, "W-what?"

Oh, he stuttered a bit, how cute. "N-nothing." I smiled, "You're so cute." I blurted out, but I stopped giggling as soon as I realized what I just said. My eyes were wide, I could feel my cheeks heat up, I quickly looked at senpai.

His eyes were wide as well, but I can tell he's not angry or whatever. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. My lips were moving but no words came out, I looked like a freaking fish.

Suddenly, senpai laughed so hard he had to wrap his arms around his stomach, I could see tears forming in his eyes, he was laughing so hard he fell off the couch causing Sorata to hiss.

"Hahaha...I'm sorry..." he panted after a minute of laughing.

I was speechless, not knowing why he was laughing.

"W-what...?" I whispered.

He composed himself, and sat back down on the couch. Still smiling.

"I'm sorry..." he grinned.

"W-why were you laughing?" That was a stupid question.

"Do you do that often?"

"What?"

"Whisper to yourself?" he chuckled "And you call me the cute one."

I frowned.

"You're cuter." he said, with happiness in his voice.

My heart stopped, I looked at him with wide eyes. He was still chuckling, "He said I was cute." I thought to myself.

"w-what did y-you say?" I asked slowly.

"I said, you're cute.." he repeated with a smile.

I didn't say anything but I could feel my face heat up, my heart was beating fast.

* * *

 **Alright, so that was cute :3 How are you guys?**

 **I'm updating more often, so you guys won't be impatient. and I've been very eager to write lately.**

 **so tell me what you think of this chapter, and tell me what do you guys think will happen next, what do you want to happen? review and I'll make sure to do it ;) remember: your wish is my command**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, I know it's a little late but here's Chapter 5**

 **This chapter is a little short, but Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Do you do that often?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Whisper to yourself?" he chuckled "And you call me the cute one."_

 _I frowned._

 _"You're cuter." he said, with happiness in his voice._

 _My heart stopped, I looked at him with wide eyes. He was still chuckling, "He said I was cute." I thought to myself._

 _"w-what did y-you say?" I asked slowly._

 _"I said, you're cute.." he repeated with a smile._

 _I didn't say anything but I could feel my face heat up, my heart was beating fast._

* * *

 **Saga's P.O.V**

I could see Ritsu's face heat up. Yup, he's cute.

I'm not usually this open, but with him it's different. I feel like I can tell him anything without feeling uncomfortable or being judged.

I stared at him as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, I chuckled.

I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on his head to ruffle his hair. I love the feeling my hands get when my fingers run through his hair, warm, soft, and I feel safe, and perhaps love.

Every time I see him, I always feel the urge of touching him. It scared me at first, it scared me that I was getting attached to him, that I was actually having fun. It scared me that he might be tricking me, or that he can't be trusted. It scared me that thought of him leaving scared me.

The first time he ever spoken, I don't know what came to me, something about him made me want to 's talkative, shy and open, but I started to enjoy his company.

It wasn't until our date did I clarify my true feelings for him.

I didn't believe in love, not until I met him.

I loved the way his eyes sparkle whenever I talk, whenever there's a blush across his face when he gets embarrassed.

I love that he actually listens.

That night after we went out, I gave him my number, and texted him as soon as I got home. I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about him. But I ended up in a deep sleep.

And this morning, everything was clear to me. On our way to the assembly hall, e met eyes, he accidentally bumped into the wall and yet he looked at me with a smile.

As he rubbed his head, I laughed. It surprised me, it's been a long time since the last time I laughed.

The light of the Sun gently fell on Ritsu, it made everything look like a photograph. "He's beautiful." I thought. It made my heart thump. My eyes went wide from the thought,

I love him.

* * *

 **Alright, so there's chapter 5, Wohoo we made it! I couldn't update sooner cause we've been super busy, we had this musical and exams are coming up and I just couldn't find time to write and update, but thank you guys for being patient.**

 **You didn't expect Saga's point of view huh? ;) I wanted Saga's point of view to be a little reward for you all for being patient hahaha (Is this considered as a reward?) Next chapter will also be in his point of view, and it might be the last chapter.  
**

 **Suggest pairings you want me to write about please~!**

 **Love you guys _xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter Yay!**

 **This is a short one, but I hope you guys like it :3**

* * *

 **Saga's P.O.V.**

It was awkward, and we were quiet. But it wasn't uncomfortable, which is surprising.

The living room was quiet, Sorata began to lick himself cause that's what cats do. I could feel Ritsu shaking, his small jerks sending vibrations to the couch. I could hear his heart beat, I smiled.

I make him feel this way, I alone can make him this way. I scoot closer to him, filling the gap between us on the couch.

I grabbed his cheek gently and pulled him closer to me. Our lips slightly brushing against each other, and I can feel his uneven breathing, his lips quivering, It's so easy to tell when he's nervous.

I looked up to meet his eyes, it was shut tight, his face has 50 different shades of red. I chuckled and slowly whispered, "I love you, Ritsu." and quickly kissed him.

It felt so right, and soon as I pulled away, Ritsu's eyes were wide, tears flowing as he slowly whispered, 'I-I l-love y-you" he sobbed "I -l-love...-y-you.."

I gently wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly, I've never felt so happy.

* * *

 **So that's that, I decided to give it an open ending, sorry. I finally decided on what I'm writing about on the next Fanfic. I was thinking that the next fanfic would be the last, and I'd continue writing on other websites like _Archive of our own_ and/or _Wattpad._  
**

 **And oh yeah, shoutout to _Tigerlillyth_** ^_^ _you were very helpful, I am aware that I made Saga out of character and too open, although I did say that this would be similar to the anime, I wanted to experiment on it, and maybe consider it as another dimension where Saga isn't really a grumpy teenager and sees Ritsu as someone whom he can open up to and become a better person. That was my vision, I think I didn't clear that up and I didn't tell you guys, that was my mistake. But thank you, you were very helpful :3_

 **Alight, I hope you guys enjoyed this Fanfic and I'll see you guys on the next one!**


End file.
